Apoplex
Apoplex, better known as Slicer, is the Kodax leader of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Biography Early life Apoplex lived on Spherus Magna along with others of his species. He chose not to engage in Kodax society, and instead served as a healer for beings of all species. After the Shattering, he migrated to Gigas Magna. Kodax War By the time of the Kodax War, he had gained a Gekkan assistant named Yorr and an apprentice named Brominax, to whom he taught the art of healing. When the Kodax Empire invaded, all three fought bravely in the First Battle of Gigas Nui against Apoplex's own kin, and when Brominax's close friend Joltak was killed, Apoplex warned him not to seek revenge. Brominax, however, refused to listen, and was captured in his first battle. Apoplex participated in the second battle of Gigas Nui, and lost an arm to Tetrack in the battle. He welcomed Brominax upon his return, and when Brominax left on his mission to infiltrate the Kodax mothership Dreadnought, Apoplex joined him, along with Yorr and Fyxan. They successfully disabled the Kodax fleet, and the rest of the war took place on the ground. Apoplex found the war pointless and wearisome, and in one battle was severely injured. Brominax brought him back to Gigas Nui on his back, and Brominax cared for him with all the healing skills that he had learned. Upon his recovery, Apoplex proclaimed him a full healer, but Brominax refused the title, saying that his efforts were now fully devoted to ending the war. Despairing that the war was corrupting the hearts of the people, Apoplex was contacted by another Gigas Magnan, who told him to go out on a mission, alone, to spy on a group of rebels. Apoplex agreed and left for the jungles of the West Continent. He listened to what he believed to be a plot to destroy Gigas Nui, and then, deciding that he had acquired enough evidence to incriminate them, opened fire. However, the supposed rebels fought back and eventually captured him. Apoplex then learned that they were in fact planning ways to defend Gigas Nui. Unable to provide a convincing argument in his defense, Apoplex was thrown into prison, despite Brominax's pleas to free him. Apoplex realized that he had been set up for failure, and he decided that it had been Nordias, the army commander, that had been in charge of the plot. Fully convinced that Nordias had set him up because his peace-loving ways were a potential threat to the war effort, Apoplex broke out of prison and attacked Nordias in a blind rage. Nordias was confused by Apoplex's allegations, and despite Nordias' legendary battle skills, Apoplex managed to defeat him. Understanding in shock what he had done by killing the commander of the Gigas Magna army, he allowed himself to be imprisoned. Awaiting his sentence, he was visited by a cloaked figure, who revealed that he had set Apoplex up, knowing that he would blame Nordias. Apoplex attacked him in rage, but the figure told him that he could never be accepted into society again, and would likely be sentenced to death. Apoplex told him that he welcomed death, but the being responded by telling him that the allegation would be forgotten if he joined the Kodax. Apoplex finally agreed, and the being teleported them both away from the prison. Apoplex was given the codename "Slicer," and was promoted within the ranks of the Kodax. He found himself in an intense rivalry with Tetrack, the Kodax who had removed his arm, and was accused of being weak by the other generals. In the final battle, Apoplex crept away from the main fight upon realizing that the Kodax were and came to the chamber of the being who had recruited him, whom he now knew as Antidax. He groveled at Antidax's knees, begging for him to teleport him away from Gigas Magna. Antidax responded by transforming him, saying that "now they won't recognize you as the worm you are," and left him to his fate. Under the name of "Slicer," Apoplex surrendered to Gigas Magna and was imprisoned in Gigas Nui. Bounty Hunter Slicer was freed from his prison by the Bounty Hunters' Guild during their raid on Gigas Nui. Little is known about his life from there, except that after the Guild went into hiding, he began to sell his services as a bounty hunter. Slicer was later recruited by the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, and was sent to assassinate Brominax, his former apprentice, at the beginning of the Gigas Magna Civil War. He shapeshifted into the form of Fyxan and entered Gigas Nui, stepping into Brominax's chamber. However, his battle with Brominax was lost when he was thrown through the ceiling and out of the fortress. Slicer awoke far away from the city hours later, bruised and battered, but charged into the battle without a thought. After another failed attempt to kill Brominax, Mordrax ordered him to rally the leaders of the army for a final conflict. However, despite Slicer's protests, Fyxon broke the formation of Threen and attacked the Enforcers, allowing them to get past their defenses. Gigas Magna Empire He later served Tetrack's Gigas Magna Empire as the leader of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. His base was on the old stronghold of Gigas Nui. Abilities and Traits Apoplex is extremely skilled in the art of healing. He possessed the Great Kanohi Ardex, Mask of Regeneration, which aided him often when treating wounds. He was as ferocious in battle as he was protective of his patients, but lost his arms during the fighting. He now has two robotic arms with chainsaws on the ends. In battle, he wore a helmet which was designed to inspire fear in the opponents' eyes. His sharp scalpel was extendable, and used for both battle and medicine. Trivia *His name comes from the Latin word apoplexia, meaning "stroke." Appearances *Gigas Magna Storyline **''Shadows of the Great Beings'' **''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' **''Planet of Shadows'' **''Underworld Rising'' **''The Fairon Chronicles'' Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Kodax Empire Category:Bounty Hunters' Guild Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Brotherhood of Gigas Magna Category:Shadow Category:Kodax